A Rocket To Remember
by Benji's Riot Gurl
Summary: FINISHED Lars Rodriguez was heading nowhere fast. Reggie Rocket was the one who didn't belong. When events thrust Lars into Reggie's world, she teaches him a lesson and takes him on a journey he'll never forget.
1. Initiating The New Kid

I do not own Rocket Power (Klasky-Csupo does) or A Walk To Remember (Nicholas Sparks and Warner Bros. does)  
  
Chapter 1: Initiating The New Kid  
  
It was about ten o'clock at night after the school dance. I don't dance, so my friends and I hung behind the school. My name is Lars Rodriguez, and my friends are Pi Piston and Sputz Ringley. We were waiting for my brother, Maurice, though he likes to be called Twister, to come. We were going to have him jump off of the water tower to initiate him. Not that we'd let him hang out with us, but it will be pretty damn funny to see him hurt himself on all those rusted pipes in the water.  
  
Growing impatient, I asked Pi if we had any beer in the back of the car.  
  
"Pi, we got any beer?"  
  
"No man, we drank them all back at school."  
  
"Damn! You're supposed to save one for me!" I was so angry. I looked over at Sputz, who began to mumble something. I could never understand that guy. He never speaks clearly. But deep down he was a bad ass, and part of the group.  
  
All of the sudden, a blue Volkswagen beetle pulls up near us. It's one weird car. It's a little on the beat up side, and is very old. Not to mention, it belonged to my brother. He's so cheap he couldn't afford a decent car. As we all joked on it, Twister stepped out.  
  
"You're late! You said you'd be here at ten!" Pi got in Twister's face.  
  
"I had to wait until my parents were asleep." Twister looked at us weakly, hoping that we would buy it.  
  
"Guys, let's just get down to business." I said as Pi got out of Twister's face. We all walked up to the high water tower. I saw in Twister's face that he was scared, and I didn't think that he would go through with it. So I came up with a little plan. An awesome one, may I add.  
  
"Twist, I'm gonna jump with you, Ok?" I asked him, then winked at Pi when Twister began to take off his Homer Simpson T-shirt. I removed my baggy green jeans so that it would be easier to climb the tower. We started to climb up the rickety stairs. If Twister didn't jump off this thing, it would certainly break from beneath us. But my plan ensured that he would jump.  
  
We looked at the icy cold, dirty water beneath us. Twister looked like he wanted to run back down the stairs and drive home. He was so close to chickening out. I've known him for all fifteen years of his life, so I knew what all of his facial expressions meant.  
  
"Ok, bro, on the count of three," I told him, giving him what appeared to be a comforting smile, but really I smiled about my marvelous plan. We counted. ONE!..........TWO!........THREE! I pushed him off of the tower and watched him scream as he met the dirty waters below. Pi and Sputz starting cheering me on as I laughed hysterically. This was funny; my marvelous plan worked.  
  
After a minute, we noticed that Twister didn't come back up.  
  
"Lars, I think he's hurt!" shrieked Pi. I quickly climbed down the stairs. Sure, he was my little brother, and I loved to torture him as much as the next guy, but to leave him to die was a little over the border. So I jumped into the water after him. Underwater, I saw him hit his head on a rusty pipe, followed by the water turning red with blood. I scooped him up and brought him out of the water. He was conscious, so I told him to calm down. I was about to put him in the car to take him to the hospital when I heard some voices shouting.  
  
"HEY! WHO'S OUT THERE?" It was the police. Bust! Pi and Sputz bailed, leaving me alone there with Twister. He looked up at me like a helpless child, blood smeared all over his face, and I wondered if I should leave him there and save myself from going to jail, or if I should help him and risk getting caught. I looked at him as if to say, 'I'm sorry," and I bailed. I jumped into my car and started the engine. I slammed my foot on the pedal and zoomed away. Then, all of the sudden, I heard sirens wailing behind me. The police were following me! I slammed harder on the pedal and looked behind me to see if they were catching up, when it happened. I ran straight into a fire hydrant. The water shot up as I banged my head on the steering wheel. The policeman walked up to my window and shined his flashlight on me as he directed me to put my hands on the steering wheel. I did so, knowing that I was busted. 


	2. The Accident

Rocket Power belongs to Klasky-Csupo, and A Walk To Remeber belongs to Nicholas Sparks and Warner Bros.  
  
Chapter 2: The Accident  
  
The morning after my accident, I woke up with a terrible headache. I had a really deep cut on my head and a bandage over it. I sighed as I got up out of my bed and started to get ready for Church, since it was Sunday. My mother forces me to go to it, and I don't like it. The Reverend, Ray Rocket, just stands up there all day praising God and all of this crap, while I just sit there, bored to tears. Then, the choir always sings some dumb songs about God. The choir consisted of his two kids, Otto and Reggie. Otto is three years younger than I am, and Reggie is my age. I don't know Otto that well, but Reggie is in all of my classes. She is a major loser. She wears the same stupid sweater everyday and always goes to the orphanage to visit the orphans. She's very unattractive, with her thick purple hair and plain face. Not to mention, she's as skinny as a pencil.  
  
Anyways, I limped down the stairs after I finished getting ready, sitting down to the breakfast that my mother, Sandy, had prepared for me. It was just her, Twister, and me. My father, Raul, had left us when I was ten. He was a jerk, and I always hoped that I would never see him again.  
  
"Mom, my leg really hurts. I don't think I can really go anywhere today." I told her. I would use any excuse just not to go to Church. But it didn't work.  
  
"Lars, you can't keep doing this! Your brother could have died! You need a father." She told me sternly as she washed the dishes.  
  
"I'm not ever speaking to him again," I told her. She turned around and gave me "the look."  
  
"Lars Rodriguez, not only do you need to forgive your father, but you need him to whip you into line. No more drinking and no more initiating!" She turned around and continued to wash the dishes.  
  
An hour later, we went to Church. Sure enough, Ray was up there praising God for saving Twister's life. My mother gave me a stern look as I rolled my eyes. Then Ray stepped down from the podium and the choir stood up to sing. There stood Otto and Reggie. Reggie looked at me as the music started to play. She hates me. But oh well. I hate her too. Then the choir burst into song. After singing a chorus, Reggie sang a solo. She wasn't a bad singer, but the whole time she was looking at me like she was completely disgusted. I should be the one disgusted, having to sit through that dumb reception the whole time. Once again, I rolled my eyes. 


	3. Those In Need

I do not own Rocket Power (Klasky-Csupo) or A Walk To Remember (Nicholas Sparks).  
  
Chapter 3: Those In Need  
  
It was Monday morning as I met up with Pi and Sputz, along with my ex- girlfriend, Margaret, at school. I put my crutches to the side as I sat down.  
  
"Wow, Lars. I'm surprised that you're not in jail," Margaret told me.  
  
"What did you tell the cops?" asked Pi.  
  
"Yuh, wha?" Sputz mumbled as Pi shot him a confused look.  
  
"I said that I thought it was a nice night to be out on a little drive, saw Twister, tried to give him some help, but I thought that I would scram before the cops thought that I had something to do with it." I said as I grinned.  
  
"And they believed it?" asked Margaret.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Dude, you are Jedi-Master Bullshit!" Pi said to me as he gave me a high-five. Just then, we saw Otto and Reggie climbing out of their old, beat up station wagon. Otto said goodbye to Reggie, and then ran off with his friends.  
  
"Damn, that Reggie Rocket sure has style," Margaret said sarcastically. "She wore that dress in the fourth grade." As Reggie came closer to us, Margaret said to her, "Nice sweater."  
  
Reggie stopped for a second and smiled sweetly. "Thank you."  
  
After she had walked a few yards away from us, we cracked up. "Thank you," Pi said in a mocking voice before roaring with more laughter. It was so funny; the way Reggie was always using her manners and being "Holy". She was such a loser. She was probably one of the last people I would EVER be friends with. I wouldn't even communicate with her, unless to tease her, if she was the last girl alive. 


	4. Appropriate Punishment

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 4: Appropriate Punishment  
  
The principal displayed three empty beer bottles on his desk to me. I had been called into the office for drinking on school property. I sat in the chair facing the desk as the principal looked sternly at me.  
  
"These were found on school property. I suppose you, Piston, and Ringley were drinking them, no?"  
  
"So what, are you gonna expel me?" I asked him sarcastically. I wouldn't have minded; I didn't need an education. I could do whatever I wanted when I grew up. Sure, I kind of wanted to go to medical school, but why do all that when I could be a pro-skateboarder. I could do it. I could get paid billions just to skateboard.  
  
"No," the principal told me, sitting down in his chair. "Along with attending all of your regular classes as usual, you will assist the janitorial staff after school." I looked at him as if to say, "That's all?" and grinned. But he continued to drone on.  
  
"You will tutor disadvantaged students at our sister school," he told me as I rolled my eyes. "And finally, you will participate in the Drama Club's new play."  
  
"The spring play," I asked him, looking as sarcastic and cynical as usual.  
  
"That's right, Mr. Rodriguez. Now I'll see you after school," he said as he ushered me out of the room.  
  
After school, I listened to Silverchair on my headset as I mopped the floor in the cafeteria. But how coincidental that I saw Reggie there. She was showing a star finder to some middle school students. All of the sudden, my friends walked in.  
  
"Can you see little angels with that thing?" Pi asked her mockingly.  
  
"Well, Einstein said that there is some great supernatural force up in the sky that floats around watching us," Reggie replied, matter-of- factly.  
  
"Can he change that sweater you always wear?" Pi asked, followed by tremendous laughter.  
  
"No, he's too busy trying to find your brain," Reggie smirked at him. For once, she had put him in his place.  
  
"Uhhh!!!!!!" Sputz mumbled before he burst into laughter. They walked off to empty the trashcans. Reggie looked over at me, thinking only God knows what, as I resumed to mopping the floor.  
  
That night, I gave Margaret a ride home in my red Ford Mustang. When we got to her house, she looked at me and said, "My parents aren't home if you wanna come in." I looked at her big blue eyes as I answered her.  
  
"Come on, Margaret. Nothing's changed. We're over. We've been over for months." I told her as I saw her smile turn into a frown.  
  
"Whatever," she told me as she got out of the car and slammed the door. I will never understand girls. They are far beyond my knowledge. 


	5. What Other People Think

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 5: What Other People Think  
  
"Lars, wake up!" I opened my eyes on Saturday morning to see my mother staring down at me.  
  
"It's Saturday; no school," I said as I started to close my eyes again.  
  
"Tutoring," she reminded me. Damn. She got me. I woke up and started to get ready.  
  
When I got there, I tutored an eighth grader named Rob Curtis. He looked totally uninterested as I tried to teach him the different types of triangles. When I asked him a question, he slammed his fist on the desk and stood up. "This is bullshit!" he shouted as he stormed out of the classroom. Reggie, who was right behind me tutoring Sherry Qin, watched him and then looked at me sympathetically.  
  
"I think so too," I whispered to myself as I shut the textbook. I looked up at the clock. Thirty more minutes to go. I walked out of the classroom as Reggie watched me. I don't what was up with her, but she was always looking at me. Like an innocent child. But like I said before, only God Himself knows what's going on in her mind.  
  
When I got on the bus after the tutoring program let out, I slumped into the seat and put my Blink 182 CD in my portable CD player. I leaned my head on the back of the when I noticed Reggie looking at me. She got up and started walking towards me. Oh great, I thought. She sat down next to me and smiled the sweet smile that she gave everybody.  
  
"Hey," she greeted me, as if we were friends. But hey, who said she couldn't dream? "Wanna buy some raffle tickets?" she asked. "We're raising money for new computers at the school."  
  
"No," I said to her as I rolled my eyes and laid my head back down on the back of the seat. She continued to look at me.  
  
"I saw what happened. Maybe you can get to him through a different strategy," she said to me as I cynically looked at her. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Is this your idea of small talk?" I asked her. Her smile quickly dropped from her face. She looked down at her Bible. She always carried that thing around, along with that old green sweater.  
  
"Look, please don't think that you know me, because you don't," she said to me, looking pleadingly in my eyes. I had to smirk at this one.  
  
"But I do," I told her. "We've been in the same classes since kindergarten. You're Regina Rocket. You wear the same sweater everyday. You carry that Bible around. You visit the orphans at the orphanage everyday. You like to look at your feet when you walk. And finally, you tutor disadvantaged kids on Saturdays. How does that sound?" I snapped at her, then leaned back on the seat.  
  
"Very predictable," she replied as she grinned at me.  
  
"You don't care what other people think about you?" I asked her, with a confused look on my face. She smiled at me.  
  
"No," she said as she slightly shook her head. She smiled at me and then went back to her own seat. Weird, I thought. Reggie Rocket wanted to talk to me. When was this day gonna end? 


	6. His Act, Her List

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 6: His Act, Her List  
  
Pi gave me a ride to the first rehearsal to the school play. I got out of his car and walked into the school. I saw Mrs. Stimpleton, the drama teacher, talking about the play in the auditorium.  
  
"This play is about the Prohibition era and Tommy Thornton, the drunk of the city. It was written by our own Sam Dullard, and the music written by Reggie Rocket," she said, as she looked up at me, just arriving on my crutches.  
  
"Mr. Rodriguez, better late than never," she told me as I sat down. She then assigned us our parts. "Reggie will play Alicia, the mysterious club singer; Trish will play Sally, and Lars will play Tommy Thornton."  
  
"Um, I really wasn't planning on acting or anything," I told her with a cynical grin on my face. Reggie then looked at me. Mrs. Stimpleton ignored my comment and continued to assign the parts and hand out the scripts. We later read through our lines. I read them with as little enthusiasm as I could and showed as little facial expressions as possible.  
  
"Mr. Rodriguez, are you trying to be bad at this?" Mrs. Stimpleton asked me with irritation in her voice.  
  
"No, it just comes naturally," I grinned as the other people began to chuckle. Reggie, once again, grinned at me. I don't why she has all of the sudden taken an interest in me. It was another one of those mysteries that I thought I'd never know.  
  
After the rehearsal, I called Pi for a ride home. He had gone out somewhere, and my mother wasn't home, so I needed a ride. I just stood on my crutches on the sidewalk in front of the school and waited for someone to offer me a ride. Reggie was about ten yards behind me, talking with Sam. The two parted after a minute, and Reggie came over to me. Not again, I thought. She gave me a sarcastic smile.  
  
"So would it kill you to try?" she asked me sarcastically.  
  
"Yup, and I'm too young to die," I told her, grinning at my statement.  
  
"Your acting reflects on an audience. Remember that," she told me as she walked to her station wagon. Otto had gone home with a friend earlier, so he wasn't in the car with her. I then remembered that I needed a ride. Desperate, I walked over to the window of the station wagon.  
  
"Feeling Christian?" I asked her, grinning. She said that she would give me a ride home, so I got in the passenger's side of the car. She started the engine and drove out of the school parking lot. She then noticed that I wasn't wearing my seatbelt.  
  
"Seatbelt," she ordered as I rolled my eyes and put it on. This is so lame, I was so stupid, I thought. Nice going, Rodriguez. She then turned on the radio, which was playing Mandy Moore. I changed the station to FM 99, which played Lifehouse. She looked at me and changed the station back. Then I changed the station back to FM 99. She looked at me.  
  
"I give up," she told me as she continued to drive. She then whispered something to herself. "42..............."  
  
"What?" I asked her. "42 what?"  
  
"42. Befriend someone I don't like," she told me. I looked at her, confused. She then explained. "it's a list of stuff that I wanna do in my life. Make a medical discovery. Spend a year in a peace choir. Be in two places at once. Get a tattoo." she said as she grinned.  
  
"What's your number one?" I asked her, surprised by myself.  
  
"I could tell you," she smirked at me as she said this, "but then I'd have to kill you."  
  
I smirked back, but then I noticed that we were riding by my friends, so I did the only thing I could do. I ducked as Reggie shook her head and grinned. I would be ruined if I was seen in a car with Reggie Rocket. I'd get laughed off the face of the earth. There was no way that I could be caught with Reggie Rocket. 


	7. Learning Lines

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 7: Learning Lines  
  
That weekend, I asked Pi to help me out with my lines. We were out on the back porch when he did the most disturbing thing I've ever seen anyone do. I read my line.  
  
"When you walked out of the rain, and........." I recited, but forgot the lines. I looked down at my script and completed the line. "When you walked out of the rain, and into my bar, was that just coincidence?"  
  
It was then that Pi went crazy. "Nothing's coincidence, baby. But I know one thing!" He added to the lines as he started moving like he was humping someone. "OH MRS. STIMPLETON, YOU GONNA PUT PI IN ALL YO' PLAYS!" He then leaned on the bench and said in a woman's voice, "OH, I'M GONNA PUT PI IN ALL MY PLAYS!"  
  
"Stop! Pi, I have three weeks to learn this!" I said with a serious tone.  
  
"Man, you couldn't pull this off if you had three months," he replied.  
  
"Look, I'm not the one who chose to do this."  
  
"Well you're the one who's gonna make a jackass out of himself in front of the whole city."  
  
"Pi, I need you to help me with these lines! You have to be serious!" I told him as he stood up.  
  
"Look man, I can skip my skateboarding for one night to watch you. You know I'll be there in the front row." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I promise."  
  
"Thanks, man." We then did our secret handshake. We wiggled our fingers together and said, "Woogedy-Woogedy." It was just something that we made up when we were five. Just then, I heard my mother pulling up in the driveway.  
  
"Good news, guys! Twister should be out of the hospital in a few weeks!" She grinned as she picked up her bag of groceries. "Guys, can you give me a hand with these, por favor?" She added. We headed over to the car and helped her bring the groceries in.  
  
On Monday morning, I arrived early to talk to Reggie. I knew she would be there, tutoring. I was very desperate; I needed help with my lines. Not that Pi isn't my best friend, but I need someone to seriously help me. She was the only one I could go to. That didn't make me happy, but like I said, I was desperate. I was walking in the halls when I saw her at her locker. I walked up to her.  
  
"Hey, Reggie," I said.  
  
"What do you want, Rodriguez?" she asked me as put a book into her locker. "I've known you for years, and you've never been the first one to say hello."  
  
"I need help with my lines."  
  
"Lars Rodriguez is asking me for help?" She asked, closing her locker. She walked away as I followed.  
  
"I really need your help. Pi isn't a help at all." I said as she looked at me as if to say, "Yeah, right."  
  
"Please?" I asked her as I looked into her deep hazel eyes. She had the prettiest eyes, I must admit it. Wait, what was I thinking?! Was I going crazy?!  
  
"OK," she said as she smiled at me. "But on one condition. You must not fall in love with me."  
  
I wanted to bust out laughing at this one. Fall in love with Reggie Rocket? Yeah right. And pigs will fly someday. But like I said earlier, who said that she couldn't dream?  
  
"So I'll see you after school at my house?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, sure. Thanks." I told her as we went our separate ways to class.  
  
After school, I went to her house. I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. I overheard Ray giving her crap for inviting me over. I could not believe this. I, Lars Rodriguez, was ringing Reggie Rocket's doorbell. In less than a minute, she answered the door.  
  
"Hey." I simply greeted her.  
  
"Hey," she replied and smiled at me.  
  
"So, ya' gonna keep me out here all day?' I asked with a grin on my face. I didn't know why, but I felt that I could joke like this to her. It was weird. But she chuckled at my comment.  
  
"Come on in," she invited. I stepped into a classy house. Simple, but classy in the same way. There was an old Victorian rug on the floor and many flowers all over the place. "I'm gonna go get my script. It's in my room. Make yourself at home," she said as she walked up the stairs. I walked around the room, seeing pictures of her and her family. But what caught my eye was a little statue of Jesus on the table. It was very strange looking, I didn't know why. But the silence was broken by Ray.  
  
"Mr. Rodriguez," Ray sternly said to me. I turned around.  
  
"Hey, Reverend." I replied.  
  
"I heard you got the lead part in the school play. Congratulations," he said to me, eyeing me suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for letting me in to run lines with Reggie," I told him.  
  
"I didn't let you in. It's for school, so I had to. But Rodriguez, every Sunday morning, I just want you to know that I can see you from where I'm standing. Now I'll be right over here in my office." He then walked away as Reggie came down the stairs. I walked over to her, and she led me to practice lines in the living room. 


	8. Read My Mind

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 8: Read My Mind  
  
It was Friday morning. The last few days I had gone over to Reggie's house to practice lines. It was the weirdest thing, but I started to enjoy her company. She was very smart, and fun to be with. But I didn't understand why I thought this. But one thing that I did understand was that I couldn't tell anybody. Not even Pi. Speaking of my friends, I walked over to them before class started.  
  
"Hey, guys!" I said to them as Sputz did an ollie on the pavement and beefed.  
  
"Hey, Lars! Where have you been?' Pi asked me as we did our secret handshake.  
  
"Uh, practicing for the play. Very hectic." I knew I couldn't tell him WHERE or WITH WHOM I practiced for the play. It would not be acceptable.  
  
That night I was driving out to the skate park as I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I saw Reggie Rocket walking into the graveyard. She was carrying a huge bag of some sort. What was she doing there? Maybe she was blessing the graves or something. I decided that skating could wait. I was very curious to see what a girl like her was doing in a graveyard at nine o'clock at night. So I parked my car under the tree and followed her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked her as she kind of jumped and turned around. She then grinned, as if she were relieved that it was me.  
  
"I might ask you the same," she smirked at me with that grin that she had. She always grinned like she knew something that you didn't; that was another one of those mysteries of my life. She then turned away and continued to walk.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked as I followed her. She shined her flashlight at me.  
  
"Come and see." She then smiled that same grin. What was up with that? Anyways, I followed her until we got to a clearing where she set the bag down. She opened it and took out this tube-shaped thing. I had no idea whatsoever what it was.  
  
"What is that?" I asked her. She grinned at me.  
  
"It's a telescope. I made it when I was twelve. I plan on making a bigger one so that I can see the Comet Hykutoki. It comes every spring, and is very hard to see. But take a look." I bent over and peeped into her telescope. I saw a sky full of stars and a bright circle with rings around it. It was Saturn. I had to admit it, it was pretty cool.  
  
"Saturn. Very cool," I said, standing back up. She smiled at me. "Well, I didn't know you were all into this stuff," I told her.  
  
"Stuff?" She looked confused. "I have my beliefs. I have faith, but don't you?"  
  
"No, there's too much shit going on in this world." I looked up at the sky. I didn't know why, but talking to her was comforting. It was like we were becoming friends. It was very weird. But as I said before, others must not find out about this.  
  
"Yes," she agreed, "but without suffering, wouldn't there be no compassion?" she asked me. I smiled at her. She had a point.  
  
"You have a point," I told her. She smiled at me as I smiled back. This was a lot more fun than hanging out a the skate park with Pi and Sputz. But what would I tell them? I guess I would tell them that I forgot and worked on learning my lines.  
  
On Monday morning, I was hanging with them. They totally bought my excuse. But then we saw Reggie walking towards me.  
  
"Hey, Lars. I'll see you after school?" she asked me. I had to think fast. I didn't want to be rude to her, but I would be laughed off the face of the earth if people knew that I hung out with her. I saw Pi and Sputz grinning at me, waiting for me to blow her off. Wait a minute, she had done this on purpose. She was testing me. So I said the best thing that I could.  
  
"In your dreams," I said as I busted out laughing along with Pi and Sputz.  
  
"Well, OK," she said as she walked off. The bell rang, so Pi and Sputz headed to class, laughing their guts out. Meanwhile, I felt low. I felt terrible. I felt like I was on an elevator, and I pushed the button for "lower than low." I had to apologize to her. I had to make her understand.  
  
That afternoon, I drove up to her house. I rang the doorbell, and a moment later, she answered it. She frowned at me and shut the door in my face.  
  
"Wait, Reggie! Open the door, please!" I called after her. She then opened the door.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, stepping out on the front porch. I looked her in her eyes.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for what happened to day. Ya' see, I was thinking......."  
  
"We could be secret friends?" she cut me off, smiling as if she was excited. I smiled at her. "Exactly. You totally read my mind," I told her, still smiling.  
  
"Great!" She smiled back at me. "Now read my mind." Just then, her smiled turned into a frown. She walked back into the house and shut the door in my face once again.  
  
"Wait, Reggie! Please!" I called after her. She then slightly opened the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Lars. I thought I saw something in you," she looked at me. "But I was very wrong." She closed the door for the third time. I turned around and walked down the steps.  
  
"DAMMIT!" I yelled, and then heard footsteps behind me. I turned around. Sure enough, Ray was standing there, looking like he wanted to throw me out of a third-story window. 'Sorry, Sir," I said, and then continued to head back to my car. I couldn't keep doing this. I had to do something. But what? I didn't know, and it was one of the most difficult things I would have to think about in my life. 


	9. Pushes and Shoves

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 9: Pushes and Shoves  
  
Many weeks went by. I hadn't seen Reggie at all after I blew her off. Now she hated me more than ever. The hate she had for me earlier was nothing compared to the hate she probably had for me now.  
  
It was a Friday night, and I was flipping through last year's yearbook, out of boredom. It was then that I got into the R's. Not only did I see my picture with the inscription written under it:  
  
Lars Rodriguez No school activities Ambition: To skateboard.  
  
I saw Reggie's picture right before mine, with the inscription written under it:  
  
Regina Rocket Red Cross, Stars and Planets, Drama Club Ambition: To witness a miracle.  
  
She was such a good person, I couldn't believe why I hated her. Sure, I didn't love her, but she was a much better person than I was. Just looking at the simple yearbook made me feel like a true jackass. I hated myself more than ever.  
  
The next morning, I got up to tutor again. I saw Reggie, but it wasn't like she talked to me. Or even looked at me the way she had for the past few weeks. Anyways, I sat with Rob Curtis, who held a basketball to entertain him while I droned on. He was bored out of his skull. I had to find a way to get him to understand triangles. It was then that I saw a basketball hoop outside. So I said to him, "Rob, I think I might have a way to help you. Come with me."  
  
Outside, I told him to stand at a certain spot while I did the same. I kept moving him around and asking him what kind of triangle was made with him, the hoop, and me. He was actually getting this. Maybe I could use this method to help Twister with his math someday. Rob looked up at me as if his gratitude was endless. I finally broke the silence by saying, "Let's forget about this for a little bit. Let's play!" So we started to play basketball, as if we were brothers. I then saw what kind of brother I wanted to be to Twister. No more whompings.  
  
The week passed by slowly. Mainly it was preparing for the play, which was on Saturday night. Twister wouldn't be able to see it, but Sam Dullard said that he would tape the performance and make a copy for Twister. Anyways, we learned the choreography and where to stand, and all that junk. We practiced, and I had learned my lines pretty well. Pi said that he was actually impressed. Sputz didn't even know what was going on.  
  
Sure, Reggie and I saw each other a lot, but she still looked at me as if she totally despised me. I must find a way to make it up to her, I thought. But how? All I know was that I could do it. I would do it. I just needed a day or two to think. 


	10. Did It Hurt?

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 10: Did It Hurt?  
  
I decided that I wanted to see Twister. So I drove up to the hospital and asked if I could visit him. When I got to his room, his face wasn't scratched up anymore, but he had scars on his face. He was lying down on the bed, watching The Simpsons. He looked over at me angrily, then continued to stare at the television.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry," I quietly told him. He looked at me angrily again.  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it, Lars. Ya' see these scars on my face? They're gonna be there forever! You've gone too far! And I still haven't found the suitcase full of money buried in the backyard!" He spoke harshly to me.  
  
"Huh?" I asked him. He just shook his head.  
  
"I can't believe I ever wanted to hang out with you! I was a blockhead!" Twister spoke as he glared at me.  
  
"Mom doesn't know this, but I remember telling Pi that I meant to do a belly flop." I told him as I stared down at my feet. Twister grinned at me.  
  
"Did it hurt?" He asked.  
  
"Like hell."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well, Twist, Sammy is gonna bring you a copy of my play. Mom has told you about it, right?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah. She actually wanted to see me!" Twister's face was red with fury by now.  
  
"Look, I wanted to come earlier, but I've been busy for the play and everything........"  
  
"Why did you come?" He cut me off. "What's the real reason?" I looked at him, and I could see in his face that he wanted an honest answer. I guess I had to give it to him.  
  
"Well,..........there is this girl..................um, she kinda suggested it." I blushed, thinking about how Reggie and I talked about visiting Twister while practicing our lines. That was, however, when she talked to me. "Well, I'll see you soon, little bro. No more whompings; I promise." I grinned at him, this time honestly. He smiled back. And for the first time ever, we shared a brotherly moment. 


	11. Opening Night

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 11: Opening Night  
  
It was Saturday night. It was my big night; the night of the play. My part as Tommy Thornton was pretty easy as far as movement went. But there was a scene when Tommy had to kiss the club singer. Reggie's costume was a black robe that she had to wear until the very end. I couldn't believe I had to kiss her. I also had to say that she was beautiful. She wasn't ugly, but she certainly wasn't beautiful. I decided that I would just imagine that someone pretty was playing her.  
  
My costume was a typical costume of the 1920's. Tan pants, a tucked in, button-down shirt, suspenders, and a Frank Sinatra-type hat. It fitted pretty comfortably, but looked like something Grandpa Rodriguez would wear.  
  
Throughout the play, everything went well. I only saw Reggie in her black robe, which had such a big hood, you couldn't see her face. Maybe that would make it easier for me to kiss her. Because it wasn't like we practiced that part.  
  
Sure enough, Pi was in the front row. By the end of the play, however, he had fallen asleep. My mother was in the audience, looking up at me as if I was a god. Everything went well, but it was nothing compared to what happened at the end. Reggie finally took her robe off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey dudes, I know this was short but I'm lazy!!! ^_^ Please read and review this story! I want to know what you think! I also thank the one person who reviewed this!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Only Hope

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 12: Only Hope  
  
When Reggie took off her robe, I felt my head spinning. She wore a beautiful, sparkling blue gown that fit perfectly around her slender waists. She wore make-up, which contributed to the fact she looked like an angel. Maybe she was one of God's angels. I looked over at Pi, who was now awake, with his eyes wide open. My mother was in the audience, grinning at me. Then, we started to act out the scene.  
  
"When you walked out of the rain, and into my club, was that just coincidence?" I recited.  
  
"Nothing's coincidence," she recited back.  
  
"You remind me of someone I know. Like a girl in a dream."  
  
"Tell me about this dream girl."  
  
"Well, uh.........." I started to forget my lines. Reggie's beauty had totally stumped me. I looked to the side of the stage where I saw Mrs. Stimpleton mouthing, "The song!" It was then that I remembered.  
  
"Oh, the dream......Well, I don't know. All I know is that you're beautiful." I had nailed that line for the first time. "Uh, the song. Please sing the song to help me remember this dream." I recited as she grinned at me and the piano music started to play. She was so beautiful, the way she glided across the stage as she belted out a heavenly voice.  
  
" There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over, and over again.  
  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
  
But you sing to me over, and over, and over again.  
  
So I lay my head back down.  
  
And I lift my hands and pray.  
  
To be only yours, I pray.  
  
To be only yours.  
  
I know now, you're my only hope.  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars.  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing, and laughing again.  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far.  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.  
  
So I lay my head back down.  
  
And I lift my hands and pray.  
  
To be only yours, I pray.  
  
To be only yours.  
  
I know now, you're my only hope.  
  
I give you my destiny.  
  
I'm givin' you all of me.  
  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am.  
  
At the top of my lungs, I'm givin' it back.  
  
So I lay my head back down.  
  
And I lift my hand and pray.  
  
To be only yours I, pray.  
  
To be only yours I, pray.  
  
To be only yours.  
  
I know now, you're my only hope."  
  
The crowd clapped heavily as the song ended. It was then that I had to do my thing. I leaned over and softly kissed her glossy crimson lips. It was easier than I thought. It was then that I realized something. I had fallen in love with Reggie Rocket.  
  
After the play, my mother ran up to me as soon as I had changed out of my costume.  
  
"Honey, ¡Qué bueno! (How good!) You did so well! I'm so proud of this transformation!" She gushed like I was a toddler just starting to walk for the first time. It was nice, but kinda embarrassing.  
  
"Thanks, Mom, but please tone it down a bit," I politely whispered to her. She grinned.  
  
"OK. But don't stay out too late!" She told me as she walked out of the auditorium. Then I looked over at Reggie, who had her arms around Otto and Ray's shoulders, and they were telling her how well she did. She was so beautiful, and I couldn't believe that I hadn't seen it before.  
  
It was then that I saw that I had another admirer. Sam Dullard was walking up to me.  
  
"Hey, Rodriguez. You did great out there! And your acting didn't stink!" Sam told me.  
  
"Thanks, man. Good job on the play itself," I replied.  
  
"Take it easy," he told me as he walked out of the auditorium, following the crowd. It was then that I had my last admirer. Mrs. Stimpleton.  
  
"Oh, Lars, dear, you did so great!" She put her arms on my shoulder. I couldn't help but to smile. Even though I wished that Reggie's hands were on my shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Stimplton!" I thanked her as she hugged me and left the auditorium. I looked around one last time, but didn't see Reggie, so I left with the crowd. Until HE came.  
  
"Lars! You did great!" A voice said. I turned around and saw my father. "Lars, I figured maybe we could get a bite to eat...."  
  
"I'm not hungry," I cut him off and continued to walk.  
  
"Lars!" He called after me.  
  
"I'm not talking to you!" I stormed out. Sure, I was changed. Mainly by Reggie. I was more sensitive and considerate. But not even my sweet Reggie could bring my father and me together. 


	13. Who's Scared Now?

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 13: Who's Scared Now?  
  
It was the first Monday morning after the school play. I decided that I had to tell Reggie how I felt. I saw little chance of being blown off, since she was so sweet and innocent. This would probably be the first time that she would hear the words I planned to say to her. Speaking of firsts, this also would be the first time that I would treat her like a queen, and not care about what others think. I truly didn't care anymore. If my friends didn't approve of Reggie and I, too bad. Reggie was a true friend. One who wouldn't turn her back on me. One who would like me no matter what. Or at least, I hoped. She might still be mad about what I did to her.  
  
Nervously, I walked over to her at lunch. She sat alone at the lunch table, reading her Bible, as always. As I walked, I saw Margaret and her friend staring at me as if they were mad at me. But I didn't care. I didn't need them; I had something better. I had Reggie. Or like I said, I hoped. I sat down at the table next to her.  
  
"People can see," she said to me sarcastically, not looking up from her Bible.  
  
"I know," I told her. "Look," I continued, "I know you've heard this from me several times, but I'm really sorry." She just took a sip from her juice box and continued to read.  
  
"Look, Reggie, I'm trying here," I said to her. "I miss spending time with you. You inspire me. You inspire me to be good." I said as she closed her Bible.  
  
"I think that is all bull," she replied.  
  
"What part of it?"  
  
"All of it," she said as she got up and walked away. I followed her. When we got to her locker, I grabbed her arm.  
  
"Reggie, you're afraid that someone actually wants to be with you!" I said as she looked up at me.  
  
"Why would I be afraid of that?" She asked me.  
  
"Because you wouldn't have to hide behind your telescope, or your Bible, or your faith. And ya' know what, I know the real reason you're scared. It's because you want to be with me too!" I told her as she pulled away from me and ran to class. I blew it. Maybe if I hadn't spoken the words that I just spoke to her, we would be together right now. I thought she hated me earlier, but now I knew she hated me even more. What would it take to get her attention?  
  
That afternoon, Mom and I picked up Twister from the hospital. He felt a lot better, and I asked him if he wanted to hang out with Pi and me, with no initiation. I didn't think he quite trusted me, because he said that he wanted to go hang with his friends. So it was just Pi and me. We were going to go to Mad Town, the skate park, but my car broke down. So I tried to fix it while he waited. He then turned on his boom box and cranked up the volume as Powerman 5000 played.  
  
"Dude, we gonna rock!" He said as he started head banging.  
  
"Can you turn Ozzfest down for a little bit? Some of us are trying to work, " I said to him, continuing to fix my car.  
  
"OK, man," he said as he turned it off. But all of the sudden, he pushed a button, and ABBA started playing. "What the hell is this?" He asked me with a confused look in his face.  
  
"ABBA. Reggie lent it to me back when we rehearsed for the play, and I haven't had the chance to give it back to her." I replied.  
  
"So Reggie has you listening to her people now, huh?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Her people?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Her people," Pi replied. "The cross-wearing, Bible-reading, 'Oh if you love Jesus' people."  
  
"She different than that."  
  
"Sure, man. But you've been acting different lately. What's up, man?" Pi asked as he put an arm on my shoulder.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just tired of being the same shit that I was for eighteen years," I replied, putting the hood of the car down. "Well, I think she's done."  
  
"Ya' know, Margaret said that she thought that lip action between you and Reggie at the play looked a little real." He grinned at me.  
  
"Well, shows how much she knows."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I really don't care what she or others think about me now. I don't know why, but if people don't like me, that's their problem." I said as I looked down at the hood of the car.  
  
"Whoa, Reggie's changed your life, and you don't even know it, man. Plus, it's like you don't even have time for your real friend anymore."  
  
"I've just been busy. I'm sorry." I said as Pi put his arm on my shoulder.  
  
"Man, we'll always be buds, right?" He asked me.  
  
"Until the very end," I told him as we did our secret handshake.  
  
That night, I went to Reggie's house. I had a gift for her that I thought she would like. When I arrived there, she and Otto were sitting on the porch swing, talking and looking up at the sky. I went up the steps, and the two looked at me.  
  
"You?" Reggie asked, with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Me," I told her as I grinned. She smiled back, then turned to Otto.  
  
"Otto, why don't you start dinner tonight?" She asked him.  
  
"But Reg, Raymundo said that tonight was your night," Otto replied.  
  
"Please, Otto. I'll make it up to you."  
  
"OK, Reg, but you owe me," Otto said as he walked into the house.  
  
"What's this?" She asked as I handed her the bag.  
  
"It's for you. To say that I'm sorry," I told her as she smiled at me gratefully. Then, Ray came out.  
  
"Mr. Rodriguez, go home!" He told me sternly. I looked at Reggie.  
  
"Good night, Reggie." I told her. I turned to Ray. "Good night, Reverend!" I walked off to my car, and I looked back at Reggie, who pulled a brand new, beautiful baby-blue sweater out of the bag. 


	14. Need To Forgive

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 14: Need To Forgive  
  
I came home from Reggie's house with pride and satisfaction. I think she finally forgave me. Maybe there was hope after all. I was anxious to see our future together. But as soon as I got home, my mother kicked my spirits. I started to cook dinner while Twister watched the tape of the play. The tape apparently reminded my mother of something.  
  
"I talked to your father yesterday. He said he saw you after the play, for about ten seconds." She said as she gave me a stern look.  
  
"Well sending me a check every month doesn't exactly make him my father," I told her as I put the spaghetti noodles in the pot.  
  
"Lars, you need to forgive him. I know he walked out on us, but he still cares. He still wants to spend time with us," she said as she gave me a pleading face.  
  
At dinner, everything was quiet. Twister told us some things about what happened in the hospital, but that was it. After dinner, I walked up to my room and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi peeps! Thanks SO much to those wo reviewed! That's what makes me want to write until my head falls off! Love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Also, I'm illustrating this fic, so I MIGHT put a website out with them. I'll keep ya posted!!!! But this is still in the air!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Also, Hannah-Cassidy: Keep up the grat work with Emotions and the sequel!! It's so good!!!!!!!!!!!! REGGIE+LARS=MAYBE A LITTLE FIGHTING, BUT MOSTLY AMOR!!!!!!!!! Lol!  
  
I'm sorry that this is a short chapter, but it was a short scene!!!!!!!!!!!! See ya'll later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	15. The Picture of Spite

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 15: The Picture of Spite  
  
I felt so good the next day. Reggie wore the sweater I had bought for her. It was a normal day, lunchtime. Margaret, for some weird reason, was sucking up to Reggie all day. Something was up. I then saw what it was. There were flyers going around of Reggie's head put on a body with a thong bikini on. Margaret had done this. She was jealous. She had done some bad things before, but this was the worst! I saw Reggie just standing there in the cafeteria, looking like she was holding in everything. I saw her face go pale as she was fighting tears. I walked around the cafeteria and snatched up all the flyers. I was angry. I couldn't believe Margaret had done this to her!  
  
"Hey, man! What's your deal?" asked Jon, who was sort-of my friend. He looked at me with a confused look as I snatched a flyer out of his hand. He stood up. "Man, I can't believe that under all that," he said, pointing at Reggie's clothes, "was this!" He looked at the flyer.  
  
"Shut up, man! Leave her alone!" I told him angrily.  
  
"Oh, you defending your little girlfriend?" He asked me with a mocking voice. He was laughing both Reggie and me. Finally, I punched him right in the face. He couldn't do this to her! Reggie deserved better! "That's it, man!" He yelled. "We are over!"  
  
"Good," I said to him, picking up my backpack. I walked over to Reggie. I dropped my backpack and put an arm around her and my hand on her cheek. She started to cry. "Are you OK?' I gently asked her. "Do you want me to take you home?" She looked up at me and nodded weakly. I picked up my backpack and lead her out the door. "Come on, let's get out of here," I said.  
  
When we pulled in front of her house, I asked her if she was OK. "Are you sure you're OK? Do you want me to stay with you for a little while?" I asked.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," she replied, smiling sweetly at me. "Thanks, Lars. That was sweet of you." We both smiled at each other. After a moment's silence, I spoke up.  
  
"Reggie, I was thinking, do you wanna go out with me on Saturday night?" I asked as she continued to smile at me.  
  
"I can't. I'm sorry," she told me with a sympathetic look on her face.  
  
"Oh, is that not a good night for you?" I replied.  
  
"No," she smiled at me for a moment, then allowed her sympathetic look to spread across her face again. "I'm not allowed to date. I'm sorry."  
  
We then said our good-byes, and she walked inside the house. After that, I drove up to the Church. I walked into the empty room where Ray was practicing his sermon. He was reading from his Bible when he looked at me. "What do you want, Mr. Rodriguez?" He sternly asked me. I took a deep breath.  
  
"I was wondering if it would be all right with you if I took Reggie out this Saturday?' I asked him politely.  
  
'No." He said, looking back down at the Bible. "You may exit the way you came in."  
  
"Please, Reverend," I looked in his eyes with a pleading look.  
  
"I've made my decision," he told me sternly. "Go home, Rodriguez!"  
  
"Look, I know I haven't treated Reggie the right way. She deserves much better. But I'm asking for the thing that you teach us every Sunday in Church. And that's faith," I told him as he looked at me. For the first time ever, I think I saw him slightly smile. 


	16. Dating and Dancing

I do not own Rocket Power or A Rocket To Remember.  
  
Chapter 16: Dating and Dancing  
  
"I can't believe you asked my father,'" Reggie said excitedly as we sat down at a fancy outdoor restaurant. Ray had allowed her to go out with me, and I had never felt happier about anything.  
  
"Well, I asked him," I told her as I looked at my menu.  
  
"Are you sure you can afford this?" She asked me, looking at her menu.  
  
'Sure," I told her, "Have anything you want." Just then, the waiter came to our table.  
  
"And what will it be, lil ' cuzzes?" Asked the waiter, a bulk Hawaiian guy whose named was spelled "Tito" on his badge. Reggie started to order.  
  
"Uh, I'll have the spaghetti, please, and an iced tea," she politely asked.  
  
"Make that two spaghettis and a Coke, please," I told Tito.  
  
Throughout dinner, we talked about everything from school to skateboarding. When our dirty dishes had been collected by Tito, Reggie smiled at me.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" She asked me with a wide smile on her face. I could only smile back at her. She was so beautiful, I couldn't believe that I once thought otherwise. And that blue sweater I got her made her look even more beautiful.  
  
"No, I don't dance," I said as I grinned at her, knowing my history with dancing. One time, Margaret and I danced, and the next morning, her feet were blue.  
  
"Well, neither do I, at least not in front of people," Reggie said as she blushed. I just smiled even wider at her.  
  
"No, I really don't dance, " I replied as she continued to smile at me.  
  
"Please?" She asked with a begging look on her face. I just couldn't say no. "For me?"  
  
"OK, but don't say I didn't warn you," I said as a giant smile crossed upon her beautiful face that made my heart melt at once. We got up and walked hand in hand to the dance floor. There was a soft jazz band playing, so maybe the slow dancing would be easier on HER feet than on Margaret's. I put my hands around her waist as she put hers around my neck. We started to dance, and sure enough, I was stepping on her feet. But not on accident, of course, but you know. I don't dance.  
  
"I'm sorry," I told her. "I'm really no good at this." She smiled up at me as we danced and I stepped on her foot once again.  
  
"Well, you warned me, so I guess that makes it legal," she told me. I then decided that I'd change the subject. After a moment's silence, I spoke up again.  
  
"So," I asked her, "What's your number one?" She smiled up at me sweetly and shook her head. That night, we "danced" and then decided to go for a walk on the boardwalk. I held her hand as we walked in silence as the wind softly blew. They way it made her violet hair flow was so beautiful. It was then that I realized that I had found my true love. After a moment, she broke the silence.  
  
"This place is so beautiful. It gives me so much feeling inside. The feeling this place gives me--it's like the wind. I can't see it, but I can feel it," she told me in a soft voice that I would cherish forever.  
  
"What do you feel?" I asked her.  
  
"Wonder. Beauty. Love. Joy. Like it's the center of everything," she told me, the wind ruffling her hair across her face. She looked like an angel. I then thought about the play, how she looked singing "Only Hope", and I had an urge inside my body.  
  
"I feel that I might kiss you," I told her, looking deep into her hazel eyes.  
  
"What if I'm bad it?" She asked me, with a shy look on her face.  
  
"It's not possible," I replied, before leaning over and kissing her lips softly. But this time, it was real. It wasn't just for some dumb play. After we stopped a minute later, she looked up at me. I then told her the words that I had kept inside for so long.  
  
"I love you," I smiled at her and kissed her again. When we got done, she looked at me sadly. She stayed silent for a moment. "Now would be a good time to say something," I told her as I grinned.  
  
"I told you not to fall in love with me," she told me with a sorrowful look on her face. I didn't understand, but I had a feeling that I would soon. 


	17. Two From Her List

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 17: Two From Her List  
  
"Where are we going?" Reggie asked me we went for a drive in my car. After we walked on the boardwalk on our first date, I told her that I had a surprise for her. We hopped into my car, and after an hour's drive, I stopped the car and parked it on the side of the road. I took her hand and told her to follow me as I ran a few yards along the road.  
  
"OK, put one foot right there," I told her as I pointed to one spot on the road. "And put the other one right there," I said as I pointed to another spot. She did so, and then smiled at me.  
  
"What's with you tonight, you're acting like a crazy person," she asked me excitedly.  
  
"OK, you're straddling the state line," I said as I smiled at her as she gave me a confused look. I pointed to a sign behind me that read WELCOME TO ARIZONA. "You're in two places at once," I told her as she looked down to see one foot in California and one in Arizona. We both had had excited expressions on our faces, and she jumped into my arms as I hugged her happily. It was one of the most precious moments of my life.  
  
After that, I drove back to Ocean Shores, where we lived. I parked the car at the beach and gave Reggie the second part of her surprise. I pulled out three sheets of temporary tattoos from the cup holder in my car. She smiled at me gratefully, like she had never smiled before.  
  
"What do you want, the butterfly, the star, or the rose?" I asked her as she smiled.  
  
"You choose," she replied.  
  
"I think the butterfly," I said as she nodded in agreement. "Where do you want it?" I asked her as she smiled at me. She appeared to be in thought for a moment, and then she pulled her sleeve down some, revealing her shoulder.  
  
"Right here," she replied as she pulled her hair out of the way. I peeled the plastic sheet off and laid the tattoo down on her shoulder. I took a moist towelette out of the cup holder and began to apply the tattoo. After a few seconds, I peeled it off, revealing a gold and black butterfly. Reggie and I exchanged smiles of love, and then I blew on her shoulder. This was one of the best nights of my life. 


	18. In Love

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 18: In Love  
  
When Monday morning came along, I gave Reggie, Otto, and Twister a ride to school. Twister and Otto ran off to meet with their friends as Reggie and I walked hand in hand and passed my friends. Of course Margaret was there, looking mad as ever. She was very obviously jealous. Pi and Sputz said completely nothing (even though it's not like you can understand Pi in the first place), but looked at me as if to say, "What the hell is wrong with him?". But I didn't care. I loved Reggie.  
  
Friday night of that week, we went out again. This time we watched the sunset on the boardwalk and talked. When I took her back home, Ray was waiting on the porch impatiently.  
  
"Reggie, say goodnight to Mr. Rodriguez," he told her harshly. He then looked at me. "Lars, go home! The night is over!" I could do nothing but say goodnight to Reggie and Ray. I then turned towards my car and left. I don't know why, but Ray just seemed to hate me. Who would think a Reverend could be so overprotective over his daughter and kick any guy who breathes the same air as her to the curb like a disobedient dog? It was beyond my knowledge. But no one, not even the Reverend, could stop me from loving Reggie Rocket.  
  
The next night, I parked my car a few houses down from Reggie's house so that Ray wouldn't see me. I waited until Reggie came out of the house carrying her telescope in her bag. She walked over to me, and I offered to help her carry her telescope after we exchanged a quick kiss.  
  
"What did you tell your father?" I asked her, curious how she was able to spend time with me without Ray snapping at her feet.  
  
"The truth," she told me as I put the telescope in the trunk of my car. "I just left you out of it."  
  
When we got to the graveyard, she began to set up her telescope. I had a bag of my own, filled with a thermos of coffee and blankets. I told her so, and laid one of the blankets down on the ground.  
  
"You planned this, didn't you?" She asked me as I sat down on the blanket.  
  
"Oh, I was hoping for it," I replied with a smirk on my face. Reggie then returned the smirk.  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me?"  
  
"Why, are you trying to seduce me?" I asked with the same smirk. Of course, we were joking around, but she still shook her head with that huge smile on her face. "Well," I continued, "I figured that would be the case. So I brought two blankets," I said as I pulled another blanket from the bag. "One for me, and one for you."  
  
"Thank you," she said as I got up and walked over to her. I came up behind her and laid my head on her shoulder as she smiled. I kissed her, and then pulled out a star map from my pocket.  
  
"Can you find this star?" I asked, handing the paper to her.  
  
"Sure," she said, then began searching for it through her telescope. I walked back over to my bag and pulled out a rolled-up piece of paper. "Why do you want me to find this star?' She asked, still focusing on the search. I walked over to her.  
  
"Because, I named this star after you," I replied as I smiled, and she looked up from her telescope. "Official certificate of the Stars Incorporation," I told her, waving up the rolled-up piece of paper. She took it from me with an elated look on her face, and then unrolled it.  
  
"This is wonderful," she told me, then looked up from the certificate into my eyes. "I love you," she said to me sweetly, sweeter than all of the chocolate in the world put together. We kissed for a few minutes, the starry sky above us. It was a perfect night, where nothing could go wrong. It was then that I knew that I would spend forever with Reggie. 


	19. Her Number One

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 19: Her #1  
  
It was the same night that we were in the graveyard. We looked up at her telescope and saw many stars, including her star. I couldn't believe that only a few weeks ago, I had ridiculed her and treated her worse than a dog. She was a great person; she always put others before herself, and never gave up, no matter what happened to her. She was the strongest person I knew, and I wished that more people were like her. To this day I still wish that. But even if that happened, there would only be one Reggie Rocket, and that was the Reggie Rocket that I was in love with. After we looked at stars for about an hour, we cuddled on one of the blankets.  
  
"So," I asked her, "What's your number one?" She looked at me and smiled.  
  
"To marry in the Church where my mother grew up. That's where my parents were married," she replied.  
  
"What happened to your mother, or do you not wanna talk about it?" I asked out of curiosity.  
  
"She got sick and died right after Otto was born ," she replied, looking down at her lap. "That's why I carry around that Bible. It belonged to her. When my parents were married, it was a wedding gift, and she always read it before she went to sleep. When she was in the hospital, she still read it before going to sleep. When she died, my daddy carried Otto and me out of the hospital, and I held the Bible at the same time. So I feel like I'm carrying around a part of her."  
  
"Well," I told her. "I'm sorry to hear that. But always carry around your Bible, no matter what the other kids at school say." I told her as she smiled up at me. "And," I continued, "with your number one, I know that you'll easily achieve it." She had an uneasy look on her face for a second, but then smiled. I kissed her, and then we ended up snuggling together on one blanket after all. Not too much later, we fell asleep with the glittery sky above us, and I decided that I would be a part of her number one. I had this gut feeling that we would be together forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey peeps! Another short scene, so another short chapter. Though I had to add some things from the book to fill up space, but o well. If you haven't read the book, it's by Nicholas Sparks, and it's very good! I highly recommend it! 


	20. I Can Do That

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 20: "I Can Do That."  
  
The next morning, Reggie snuck back into her house just before sunrise. Ray would have no idea that we spent the night in the graveyard. However, when I got to my house, my mother was reading the paper, sitting at the outside table. Twister was still asleep. I came up from behind my mother and greeted her as she jumped a little from shock.  
  
"Did you just get in, mi hijo (my son)?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah," I replied as I sat down in front of her.  
  
"Good thing that I thought you were in your room; otherwise I would have been scared half to death." she replied, then set her paper down. "Have you been spending time with Reggie Rocket?" she asked as I looked at my lap, wondering what she was going to say. "Be careful, Lars. She's the Reverend's daughter."  
  
"I know, Mom. But she's different," I told her.  
  
"She better be different," she replied, grinning at me. Then she pulled a folded up piece of paper from her robe pocket. "I was doing laundry the other day and I found this in your pocket." She unfolded the piece of paper and began to read it aloud. "'Go to college. Get into medical school. Examine a moon rock.'" she read, then grinned at me. "Lars, these are amazing ambitions, but you're going to have to work really hard."  
  
"I know. I can do that."  
  
"Yes, you can."  
  
"Plus, Reggie has faith in me. She makes me want to be different. She makes me want to be better," I told her as I grinned, thinking of my angel. My mother grinned at me.  
  
"She's a good girl," she replied as she smiled at me. Just then, Twister came out.  
  
"Buenos días (Good morning)," my mother said to him. He sleepily rubbed one eye. He looked at me with a confused look.  
  
"Lars, did you just get in?" he asked.  
  
"He was with Reggie Rocket," my mother informed him.  
  
"Ooh, Lars, you bangin' with the Reverend's daughter? That's a first- class ticket to Hell," Twister said, grinning.  
  
"Por favor (please) don't say that word," my mother told Twister. "Besides, they're behaving. In fact, she's helped him to have goals." Goals. My mother hit the nail on the head. It was then that I realized that Reggie saved my future. If it weren't for her, I'd probably be a high- school dropout. I'd probably be a drug dealer or living on the streets. But Reggie had saved me from all that. I could never thank her enough, even to this day. 


	21. Reggie's Confession

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 21: Reggie's Confession  
  
It was a week later, on a Friday night. Reggie and I decided to go downtown, get a bite to eat, and just walk around. She was unusually quiet that night. Sure, she was a quiet girl, but she barely talked throughout the night. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what. Margaret walked by us with one of her friends, giving us a dirty look, and when I whispered, "Citizen high to citizen low," to Reggie, she didn't say anything. Usually, she would chuckle at remarks like this, or at the very least smile, but not that night.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," she replied weakly, but I knew that that was not the case. Something was wrong.  
  
"Are you worried about college applications or something?" I asked her as we continued to walk.  
  
"No," she told me sadly. "I'm not applying for college." This one shocked me. Reggie Rocket not applying to college? Surely there was a good reason for this.  
  
"Are you going to take a year off, maybe try that peace choir thing?" I asked as she began to lead me to a corner off to the side. She obviously had something to tell me, and it was probably important.  
  
"No," she told me. "Lars, I'm sick."  
  
"Ya' want me to take you home? You'll be............"  
  
"No, Lars," she cut me off. "I'm sick." Tears started to rush to her eyes. She sniffled. "I have leukemia." By now tears were sliding heavily down her face. Down the face that usually lighted up, but not at that time.  
  
"No," I replied, not believing this. "You're eighteen; you're perfectly healthy."  
  
"No," she told me sadly. It was that face that told me that she wasn't kidding. "I found out two years ago, and I've stopped responding to treatments."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her, bewildered.  
  
"The doctors told me to live life normally the best that I could. Everything was fine; I accepted the fact that I was going to die. And then you came into my life." By now she was sobbing uncontrollably. "I don't want a reason to be angry with God," she said as she walked away. I couldn't believe it. But that was when the pieces all came together. Why she told me not to fall in love with her. Why Ray was so stubborn about us. Why she looked at me uneasily that night in the graveyard when I told her that she would easily achieve her number one.  
  
I decided that I must get help. I turned to the only doctor I really knew. Raul Rodriguez. I decided that if he could help Reggie, maybe we could get along again. I drove up to his house and hesitantly knocked on his door. No answer.  
  
"Dad, open the door!" I said as I continued to knock. After a minute, I gave up. Either he wasn't home, or he didn't want to talk to me. Whatever it was, I didn't care, and I started to turn back to my car when I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"Lars!" I turned around to see my father standing in his doorway. I walked up to him. "Lars, is everything OK?" he asked me. He probably saw the major look of worry on my face. And not to mention, it's not like I've talked to him in years.  
  
"I need help," I told him. "It's my girlfriend, Reggie. She has leukemia. I need you to come check her out."  
  
"Lars, I don't know if I can do that. I don't know her case, I'd have to talk with her physician, and-----"  
  
"Forget it," I cut him off. "I don't know why I even bothered." I started to walk back to my car.  
  
"Lars, I'm a cardiologist, I don't usually deal with these kinds of things," my father's voice trailed off as I got closer to my car. He just stood there as I got into my car and drove home.  
  
On the way home, I'll admit that I cried for the first time in years. Reggie Rocket was had leukemia. Reggie was dying. My sweet Reggie. I had no idea how I was going to go on without her to help me; to keep me company; to lead me in the right path; but most of all, to love me. I looked back at all the times we had together and I couldn't believe that her time here on Earth was running short.  
  
The next morning at dawn, I sat on the dock over the water and looked up at the sky, even though the sun rises in Virginia and states on the east coast, but not in California. Anyways, I suddenly felt a presence behind me. I hoped it was Reggie, because I just wanted to talk with her. I turned around, and I saw Pi standing there. I wondered what he was going to say.  
  
"Hey man. Your mom told me that you were here," he said to me gently. I continued to look up at the sky. "Talk to me," he continued.  
  
"About what?" I asked.  
  
"About you. About Reggie." He stopped for a moment. "Man, I didn't understand. But now I do. Reggie's changed your life and made it better."  
  
"She's the best person I know," I replied. "She's strong, she has amazing faith, and she helped me more than I can ever give her credit for."  
  
"I know, man. I heard from your mother about her. I'm sorry." He gave me the most sympathetic look that ever crossed on his face. "You know I'll be there for you," Pi continued. "I'll pick up where she leaves off. Well, except for all the love part, but you know what I mean," he grinned at me. I just had to grin back. At that moment I was more proud of Pi than I had ever been. I knew that he was truly my best friend, along with Reggie. We did our secret handshake, and then continued to watch the orange sky. 


	22. Not Going Anywhere

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 22: Not Going Anywhere  
  
That afternoon after I had talked with Pi, I bought red roses and put them on Reggie's doorstep. As I walked down the walkway after doing so, I saw Ray talking to a woman about the Church, and then they split as he walked up the walkway. He looked surprised to see me there, but smiled. I looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," I said gently. "Please tell Reggie that." Ray smiled at me as I said this, and then I walked back to my car. I didn't have time to talk a lot because I had to begin a special project that I will reveal to you, the reader, later in my story. But anyways, the love that I felt for Reggie wouldn't make me go anywhere. Reggie was my angel, and I would stay with her forever, despite her sickness. Not even death could break us apart.  
  
When I got home, I noticed that the engine of my car was smoking. It shouldn't have been doing that considering I only drove to the 7-11 and then to Reggie's house. I began to work on it, and finally got everything all cleared up. As I slammed the hood down, I felt a presence behind me. It was probably Pi, but I really wanted it to be Reggie. We had so much to work out.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, either," I heard the voice say. Thank God Himself that it was Reggie. She stood on the sidewalk, wearing the sweater. She looked so beautiful, even though she dressed as she had normally dressed. Reggie Rocket was so beautiful, she didn't even have to try to look good.  
  
"Hey," I said to her as I walked in her direction.  
  
"Look," she said. "I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner."  
  
"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I made you do all kinds of stuff-------"  
  
"No, if anything," she cut me off, "you kept me healthy longer." She smiled at me as I took her hand in mine. I shuddered to think that it wasn't too long before I could never hold this hand again. I couldn't imagine living without her. She was my whole world.  
  
"Are you scared?" I asked her, wondering if she was as scared as I was. But I didn't think it possible.  
  
"To death," she replied, following with a grin. I just couldn't smile, even if I watched her smile. I was worried about her and upset. Upset that soon I would lose my true love. I would never love again.  
  
"Oh, Lars. Don't be so serious. I was joking. Why don't you laugh?" she asked me sweetly as she touched my cheek.  
  
"It's not funny," I replied, not seeing the joke in my angel dying. But she just wanted to live life until that dreadful day came. She wasn't going to worry and mope around until she died.  
  
"But," she said, "there is one thing that I'm afraid of." Tears rushed to her eyes. "I'm afraid of not being with you."  
  
"Oh baby, that will never happen," I replied as I hugged her and kissed her forehead. She put her arms around me and we just cried there together. But we soon stopped because we had no reason to cry yet. We had to live our lives just like it was never going to happen. So instead of crying, we went to the beach. We would be OK. Even after her death, we would be together. 


	23. Back In Step

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 23: Back In Step  
  
"Mom, can you do something for me?" I asked my mother as I walked into the living room, where she was reading a magazine.  
  
"Sure, hon. What?" she asked.  
  
"Can you teach me to dance?" I bashfully asked. "Before Reggie, well, you know......, I want to dance with her without stepping on her feet." My mother grinned as I said this.  
  
"Sure," she replied as she stood up. For the next few hours, she had taught me to dance. At first, I stepped on her feet constantly and my knees bumped into her. I was so terrible. But after an hour or so, she had me doing it pretty well. Still, I was no Darren Henson, but I could do a lot more than I could at the beginning of this story.  
  
The next night, Reggie came over and we danced on the front porch. She looked very pleased and impressed, and not once did I step on her feet. Remember when it said in the yearbook that she wanted to witness a miracle? That was probably it.  
  
"Where did you learn to dance like that?' she asked me after we had sat down, looking up at the sunset.  
  
"My mom," I replied, then kissed her softly on her lips. When we stopped, she smiled at me.  
  
"You are an amazing person, Lars," she told me as she laid her head on my shoulder.  
  
"I know," I replied, grinning at her. She grinned back. "No, but really," I continued, "I would've never seen my true self if you hadn't shown me."  
  
"Well you were the one who decided to change."  
  
"But you were the one who inspired me." I told her as she grinned at me.  
  
"I love you," she said, and I kissed her again. After we had gotten done, we looked up at the orange sky as it slowly became dark. It was beautiful, watching the sunset with your true love on a warm, spring night. Just being with Reggie and doing all that made all my troubles seem to disappear. And I'd never forget, nor would I forget Reggie Rocket. Reggie was not only the angel who saved me, but she was the angel who saved us all. 


	24. Father and Daughter

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 24: Father and Daughter  
  
Remember when I mentioned the special project a few chapters earlier? The next morning, I started it. I began to build Reggie a bigger telescope. I wasn't very good at math (but I was better at it than Twister), nor was I good at science, but I love Reggie with all my heart, and I wanted to build it for her. But I was running out of time, so I had to work very quickly. Reggie had some of the stuff for it, but I bought most of it. I told Ray of my plans after Church one Sunday morning and he gave me permission to build it in the Rockets' backyard.  
  
That morning, I was working when I saw Reggie looking out of her window and smiling at me. I saw Ray look out the window, then I saw a sight that made my heart totally stop. Reggie, just out of the blue, collapsed! She was just standing there, then all of the sudden, just fell into Ray's arms. I rushed inside the house and went to her room. Otto quickly called 911, while Ray and I laid her on her bed and tried to wake her up. But no go. When the ambulance finally arrived, she was rushed to the hospital. The three of us waited in the waiting room, but she never woke up. We all went home, but I returned the next morning as early as possible.  
  
She still hadn't woken up, but I didn't care. The nurses allowed me to go into her room, and I stayed there for what seemed to be forever. I held her lifeless hand the whole time as I waited for her beautiful hazel eyes to open. Sometime around noon, Ray walked in the room.  
  
"Lars, how long have you been here?" he asked.  
  
"A few hours," I replied, looking at Reggie, with tubes stuck in her body everywhere, attached to a machine. That was probably the last condition I ever wanted to see her in. All of the sudden, I felt her hand start to squeeze mine. Her eyes slowly opened, and she smiled up at us.  
  
"May I have a moment with her?" Ray asked me, and I agreed.  
  
"I'll be right back," I told Reggie as I kissed her on the forehead. Ray sat down in the chair and started to talk to her while I went into the waiting room. There I talked to Otto. We talked about everything from skateboarding to Reggie's situation.  
  
"That will be all the girls in my family gone," Otto told me sadly. "My mom died right after I was born. I remember my dad saying that he would never open his heart again." Otto then grinned. "I remember when I was four, and Reggie was seven. She said that she hated gravity and wanted to fly off the roof. But my dad didn't let her, and she was so mad at him. He tries to make us understand that he keeps us closer because he wants to keep us longer. But there's little hope for Reggie."  
  
"She'll be OK," I told him. "Even if she passes, she'll still be in our hearts."  
  
"Wow, you've really changed, Lars," Otto grinned at me as he said this.  
  
"Well, blame your sister," I replied, grinning back. Talking to him was pretty cool. He and Twister would get along. I told him that he should hang out with Twister sometime. So Otto and I sat there, talking, as if we were brothers. Now that I think about it, I missed out the opportunity to befriend a great family like the Rockets while I was initiating my little brother into jumping off of a water tower and all that terrible stuff. But now, I had befriended the Rockets, after Reggie had helped me figure out who I was. I'd never forget Reggie Rocket nor would I forget Ray or Otto. They were like a second family to me. Except for Reggie. As I said before, she was my angel. 


	25. Love Is

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 25: Love Is  
  
The next day, I sat on my front porch as I thought about Reggie. I was worried to death about her. Her time was running short. It was only a matter of weeks before my love met her grave. I would be totally incomplete without Reggie. At the beginning of this story, Reggie and I were two. We had now become one.  
  
I continued to think about Reggie until I saw Margaret walking up the walkway. Great, what does she want? I thought to myself. I didn't want to be rude, so I stood up to greet her. She handed me a packet.  
  
"What's this?" I asked.  
  
"It's the pictures from the play," she replied, then sunk her head down low. After a few seconds of silence, she looked back up at me. "Look, I'm sorry about the flyers."  
  
"It's OK. It doesn't matter now," I replied. It didn't, because Reggie wouldn't be here very long. I could not stop thinking about her or what happened yesterday morning. Yesterday morning was the second worst day of my life. By the time you read the end of this story, you will know what the absolute worst day of my life was, without my explaining.  
  
"I think it's with her you should be," Margaret broke the silence. "It's like she picked you."  
  
"Yeah," I replied. "And I have no idea why."  
  
"I do," Margaret said. After another few seconds of silence, she said, "I gotta go! See ya!" She ran back down the walkway as I stood there, not knowing what she meant by "I do." Sure, she meant that she knows why, but what was the reason that Reggie had chosen me? Why didn't Margaret tell me?  
  
That afternoon, I went to visit Reggie in the hospital. When I got there, the nurses told me that she was still sleeping, but I could wait for her in her room. I sat at the table, looking at the pictures from the play, when she finally woke up. I smiled at her as I walked over to her.  
  
"Hey," I said, then kissed her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"How are you feeling?" I asked her.  
  
"Better. Ya' know, I was thinking today," she replied.  
  
"About what?" I asked as she smiled at me.  
  
"Maybe God," she replied, "has a bigger plan for me. One bigger than I had for myself. Like this journey never ends," she continued as she smiled at me. I kissed her on her forehead. "Like you were sent to me because I was sick. To help me out," she spoke softly, with the face of a happy angel. "You're my angel."  
  
"You're my angel," I replied, as we shared a deep, passionate kiss. When we stopped, she smiled at me and reached to the nightstand next to her.  
  
"I have something for you," she said as she picked up a book from the nightstand. "Don't worry, it's not a Bible," she said as she grinned. I could only grin back. She was so beautiful, even with tubes hooked up everywhere in her body. I took the big green book from her as she told me about it. "It was my mother's. It has quotes from all kinds of famous people in it. Go on, read it."  
  
I opened the book to where there was a bookmark, and read aloud a quote. "'You can complain because roses have thorns, or you can rejoice because thorns have roses.' Ziggy." Reggie continued to smile at me.  
  
"Turn to the next page," she told me. I read aloud another quote.  
  
"'Don't be afraid of death. Be afraid of the unlived life.' Angus Tuck*"  
  
"I always thought that Tuck Everlasting gave an important lesson," she replied as she grinned, causing me to grin. She had the most beautiful smile. I turned the page again and read another quote, one from Corinthians in the Bible.  
  
"'Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited.........." I read as she started reciting the scripture along with me. "It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful.'" I closed the book, then kissed her on the forehead. This scripture fit Reggie very well. She was all the things that love was. She was truly a Rocket to remember.  
  
  
  
*Remember that that was a line in the movie for Tuck Everlasting? It's my favorite quote, so I just had to put it in there. ^_^ 


	26. Father and Son

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 26: Father and Son  
  
It was two days after Reggie had given me the book, which I had read a lot in only two days. I decided that I would go see her again. When I got to the hospital, I saw the nurses wheeling her out.  
  
"Lars, I get to go home! Please thank your father for me!" Reggie said as the nurse continued to wheel her down the hall. I was confused. She was still sick. Why did she get to go home? And most of all, what did my father have to do with this? I saw Ray walking up behind her, so I stopped him for a minute.  
  
"What's happening?" I asked him, as he smiled at me.  
  
"Your father's paying for private home care for Reggie. Very expensive," he told me, raising his eyebrows. I couldn't believe it. Raul Rodriguez. Paying for private homecare for his son's girlfriend. But no matter what, I knew what I had to do.  
  
That night, I drove to my father's house. I walked up the walkway and knocked on the door, not hesitantly like the last time. He opened the door, and by now, tears were dropping out of my eyes. "Thank you," I told him weakly as I began to sob pretty hard.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied, putting a hand on my shoulder. I then threw my arms around him and cried on his shoulder for the first time since I was three. He hugged me back, shushing me as if I was three, and it felt good. Remember when I told you that not even Reggie could bring my father and I together? She just did. Reggie had just done the unthinkable.  
  
On Friday night, I continued to work on Reggie's telescope. It was late at night, but I had to finish it by the next night. Hykutoki was expected on Saturday night. I was doing some calculations when I saw Ray walking out to me.  
  
"I've got to finish this by tomorrow night," I told him, not looking up from my work.  
  
"I've brought you something warm," he said, placing a cup of hot coffee next to me.  
  
"Has she ordered the mirrors?" I asked Ray as he set a lantern on the table.  
  
"Yeah, they're in here," he told me, leading me to the shed. He asked me about what I was going to use for certain parts, and then ended his questioning with, "Do you think you can really finish this by tomorrow night?"  
  
"I have to, and I can," I replied. He smiled at me warmly and wished me good luck. He then went back into the house. I continued to work on the telescope all night, and had it finished by the morning. 


	27. Number One For Real

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 27: #1 For Real  
  
"Thank you," Reggie said to me on Saturday night as we sat on her front porch, looking at her telescope. "It's beautiful."  
  
"It's time to go check it out," I told her as she smiled at me. It was getting difficult for her to walk without losing her breath, but she still walked to the telescope. She turned the knob and peeked into the eyehole. A wide smile spread across her face.  
  
"There it is," she exclaimed, weakly but excitedly. "Come here. Come see," she whispered to me, coming back up from her telescope. "Come look. Quick." I walked over to it and peeked into the eyehole. There it was. Hykutoki. It glided softly across the sky. It was well worth all the work I had put into the telescope. When it passed by, I came back up from the telescope and saw Reggie sitting on the bench. Her face was pale, and she looked pretty sick. But I still thought she was beautiful. I got down on my knees and looked up at her.  
  
"Do you love me?" I asked as she smiled at me. "Then will you do something for me?"  
  
"Anything," she replied, looking happier than ever. Now was the big moment for me. I took a deep breath and said the words.  
  
"Will you marry me?" I asked. She had a look of shock on her face, then smiled.  
  
"Yes," she replied, and I felt my heart beat like a drum. I kissed her passionately, still not believing that I, Lars Rodriguez, was engaged.  
  
We had the wedding two weeks later. It wasn't a huge wedding--just in the Church where her parents were married, with some friends. I stood at the altar, nervous as can be. We didn't have the pianist play the Wedding March like at traditional weddings. We decided that "Only Hope" was our special song, and it was going to be played while she walked up the aisle.  
  
After a few moments, the wedding began. My mother sat in the front row, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, as "Only Hope" began to flow through the room. Pi, Otto, Twister, Sherry and Rob, Sam, Sputz, Mrs. Stimpleton, and even Margaret sat in the same row, looking up at me. My dad wasn't in the row because he was my Best Man. Trish was Reggie's Maid of Honor. The doors opened, and there stood Reggie, with a long white dress and a bouquet of red roses. She had a white wedding veil on her head, and she looked like the angel she was. Ray stood beside her, wearing a typical tuxedo. They started to march down the aisle as everyone looked up at them. All of the sudden, Reggie stopped walking and started to lean on Ray. She lost her breath as the piano stopped and there was complete silence. After about ten seconds went by, she smiled and everything started back up again. I remember thinking that it was the most difficult walk anyone ever had to make. It was certainly a walk to remember. When they finally reached the altar, Ray put her hand into mine and walked up to the podium. He read the scripture about love that Reggie and I had read at the hospital. After this, he led us though our vows.  
  
"I, Lars Mitchell Rodriguez, do solemnly swear to take Regina Elizabeth Rocket as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," I said as I looked lovingly into Reggie's eyes. My father handed me the ring that we had picked out a week earlier. I slipped it on her long, delicate finger. Then it was her turn.  
  
"I, Regina Elizabeth Rocket, do solemnly swear to take Lars Mitchell Rodriguez as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Trish handed Reggie a ring, and she slipped it on my finger.  
  
After the vows and ring exchange, Ray pronounced us husband and wife. I kissed Reggie softly as the audience clapped. There, in front of God and everyone else, I had promised my eternal love to Reggie, and it was the happiest day of my life. 


	28. Her Miracle

I do not own Rocket Power or A Walk To Remember.  
  
Chapter 28: Her Miracle  
  
Reggie and I had a perfect summer together, with more love than most people know in a lifetime. And then she went one Monday morning, with her unfailing faith. My last words to her were, "I'll always love you, and I'll never forget you." She smiled at me, told me that she loved me with all of her heart, and then she closed her eyes to go into her endless sleep. She was buried in the graveyard in the exact same spot where she would look at the stars through her telescope.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It's been four years. I park my car and walk up the walkway. I knock on the door, and the vision of Reggie walking towards me will stay with me forever. Otto opens the door, and greets me.  
  
"Hey, Lars! Come on in," he says as he ushers me through the door. I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. I look up on the mantle where a picture of Reggie and I at our wedding sits. Ray walks into the room, and I look up as he smiles.  
  
"Lars," he greets as I stand up.  
  
"How's it going?" I ask him as we hug each other.  
  
"Oh, I'm getting by," he replies, sitting down on the chair as I sit on the couch. He smiles at me. "Lars, what's new?  
  
"I got into medical school," I reply.  
  
"Your mother told me that," he says. "We're both very proud of you. Reggie would have been proud of you." I smile as he says this, missing her more than ever.  
  
"If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have had the determination to get in," I say, looking down at my lap. Then I lift my head up and look at Ray with a sad face. "I'm sorry she never got her miracle." Ray smiles at me as I say this.  
  
"She did," he says. "It was you." Right now, I could break down and cry. Not only was I her miracle, but she was mine. I'll never be the same again.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It is now in the evening, and I'm walking on the boardwalk, looking at the sunset just like Reggie and I used to. Reggie saved my life. She taught me everything. About love, hope, and the long journey ahead. I'll always miss her, and I've never removed my ring. I've never wanted to, nor will I ever. But our love is like the wind. I can't see it, but I feel it. And from what I feel, it's not going anywhere. Now I am almost done with my story, and I say almost because there is one last thing I have to tell you. That last thing is that I'll always believe in miracles.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Hey!!! That was soooooooooooooooooooooooo sad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, the story's done, thanks to all who reviewed and inspired me to finish the story! I know that it's just like the movie with a little bit of the book thrown in, but what's different is that you know the story from Lars's point of view. My heart feels really heavy right now and I'm on the brink of crying; if you're crying now, then I've done my job. 


End file.
